vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunnymund
Summary E. Aster Bunnymund, also known as the Easter Bunny, is a member of the Guardians, holding a place as the Guardian of Life and Hope. Despite his fierce rivalry with North and Jack Frost, he is a brave warrior, and the Guardians' most skilled combatant, always willing to lay down life and limb for his compatriots. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-C, much higher with Reality Warping Name: E. Aster Bunnymund Origin: Rise of the Guardians Gender: Male Age: At least 1500 years (Invented Tai Chi) Classification: Guardian of Life and Hope, Pooka Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Weapon Mastery (With his boomerangs), Homing Attack (Bunnymund's boomerangs never miss their target), Explosion Manipulation (Can throw explosive easter eggs), Immortality (Type 1 and 8, reliant on the belief of children to maintain his strength, and cannot be killed as long as one child believes in him), Plant Manipulation (Bunnymund has the power to control flora growth. In the Warren, he has various flowers and plants with magical abilities that help him paint and decorate his easter eggs. When his tunnels close, sometimes a flower will grow on the fresh soil), Summoning (By tapping his foot thrice, Bunnymund can summon large stone eggs to assist him during battle), Martial Arts (Is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, being either a master in a martial art, of the inventor of said art), Empathic Manipulation (As the Guardian of Hope, Bunnymund can sense and manipulate a creature's hope, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling hope, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level), Shapeshifting (As a Pooka, Bunnymund can change his shape to whatever he desires, such as increasing his power, size, growing extra arms or flying), Reality Warping (Changed the Earth from an ovoid to a sphere), Invisibility and Intangibility (When people do not believe in Bunnymund, they will no longer be able to see him or interact with him) Attack Potency: Likely Town level (Comparable to fellow Guardians like Jack Frost), much higher with Reality Warping (Changed the Earth from an ovoid to a sphere) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Ran to his Warren in an extremely short space of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Has sentient stone eggs to do the heavy lifting for him) Striking Strength: Likely Town level (Matched Pitch in single combat) Durability: Likely Town level (Comparable to Toothiana, who shrugged off one of Pitch's shadow spears) Stamina: Superhuman (Can work for 31 hours non-stop every Easter) Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Boomerangs, explosive easter eggs Intelligence: Gifted. Invented most forms of martial arts, and is a master craftsman and philosopher. Weaknesses: If no one believes in him, he will size down into a bunny no larger than those found on Earth, and will lose all of his powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dreamworks Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Animals Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Plant Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Rabbits